A purpose to return
by Etherious.Zern
Summary: Minato is forcibly transferred by Elizabeth to soul land in a path of cultivation to become a God, will our Messiah succeed? Read to find out (douluo dalu x persona crossover)


Another chance for a new life. A life he did not ask nor want to live. The Great Seal was supposed to have been his final act to protect humanity. But what if he was given an option to become a God and eradicate Erebus after traveling to a new world. What changes will our Messiah bring to soul land? Read and find out. It's time for Shrek's 8th monster to enter the stage.

* * *

Minato was suddenly freed from the seal by Elizabeth and she was substituted as the soul. The final words she said to the Messiah was "Minato I have found a way for you to save us all with no consequences I have opened up a portal next to the seal go there and be reincarnated. There you will have a chance to be cultivated to a God, come back here after your new journey and get rid of Erebus for good. Farewell for now my dear Guest."

As Minato's soul was replaced by Elizabeth's our Messiah drifted to the portal with heavy heart. He had no way to stop Elizabeth, he was unable retort, argue, nor stop her. What can his soul even do. Our Messiah had no choice but to go into this new journey to eradicate Erebus for good.

Transported to a new world out of the blue this was tiring. He was 5 years old again, and at old and remote village. He was an abandoned child who was shunned by everyone except the kids and the village chief. He was just picked up by the chief went he was a baby.

His appearance was still the same back when he was a kid. Dark blue hair and grey eyes. His name was still Minato Arisato. He also had sufficient money that would last him for years which he thought was thanks to Elizabeth's set up before he was transferred here, he also still had his pocket dimension that the velvet room gave him in his last journey which stored all of his valuables, weapons, and most importantly his evoker."

"What I need to do first is gather more information and train. I don't know enough of this world but I will eradicate Erebus for my friends…. No. For my family, for SEES and Elizabeth." What was Minato thought

So for the one year he trained his body to be accustomed for combat, and his personas, conversed with the old village chief and learned about spirit ranks, it's progressions, spirit beast, and that at the age of 6 his spirit will be awakened along with the other kids.

The awakening ceremony was today and the village chief asked the kids to go gather at the temple.

"Kids today you will awaken your spirit essence, I hope that all of you will become spirit masters." The village elder said.

 **Minato POV**

A spirit master was waiting for us as we arrived at the temple "old man I don't have all day please let us begin the awakening immediately." He told our village chief.

"Yes master, I hope this year our village can produce a spirit master to make our village proud." The chief replied.

The ceremony was now starting. The master explained everything about spirit essence of what it was. Beast spirits and tool spirits. Each different from the other. Beast spirits we're mostly for combat, while tool spirits are far more versatile. Tools spirits can be auxiliary or supports, defenders, offensive types and many more. Soul power gauges if one could be a soul master 0 to 10 innate, 0 has no innate soul power thus can't become a spirit master while 10 being full inate soul power which would be genius amongst spirit masters.

The spirit master then performed a demonstration showing what a spirit master was.

Then the ceremony begun one by one the kids at my side went and checked for their spirits and soul essence all of them got zero innate soul power the spirit master was thus disappointed.

Then it was my turn. "Come forward child, I hope you are different from the rest." The master said, I took a step forward and was engulfed by the golden light while raising my right hand and concentrated on my spirit. "This is? A portal? The Endless void was it's name." The master was shocked, maybe because it was a first. Another 1 is glowing in my hand but I hid it.

"That's an unknown tool spirit, child. Now put your hand on this crystal ball, let us see if you have the essence level." The master ordered me.

Once I put my hand on the crystal and concentrated my spirit, the crystal Shone brightly. "This is?! A level 10 full inate soul power?" The master was quite shocked "Child do you want to study in our Spirit hall academy? The education there is exceptional and you can have the best master teach you."

"I'll pass master, As you said this is an unknown tool and a first from what you told. I want to walk my own path ." I said. "The truth was I just don't want to be involved in anything troublesome, I need to cultivate fast." I thought.

"Fine, but the spirit hall will always welcome you, what was your name?" The master said he didn't expect a talent in a such small and remote village.

"Minato, Arisato Minato." I tell him then bowed and went with the other children.

After the ceremony ended, the chief was approached by the master and told him the events that happened. As expected the chief was ecstatic when he heard the news, he cried while running to embrace my small and fragile body. "After 100 years, our village has produced another spirit master. Great gifts really come unexpectedly!"

"Personal space…" minato struggled to say as he was experiencing a bear hug from the old village chief"

"This world is troublesome." Minato sighed.

Thus the beginning of a new adventure for our Messiah. Now in Soul land.

* * *

 **1st Spirit Essence:** **Endless void**

 **The Void is a nightmarish dimension said to exist outside space and time, where terrifying living weapons were wrought to win an ancient and long-since ended war. Spirit type: Tool spirit (Unique)**

 **System: Control system**

 **INNATE SKILLS: VOID PORTAL:**

 **Minato can freely travel back and forth from the void and soul land. He also catches spirit rings for his endless void spirit tool at the void because it only accepts void spirit rings. Think of it as his own spirit forest.**  
 **VOID DOMAIN:**

 **Every skill Minato uses while in this domain is twice as effective.**

 **CHILD OF THE VOID:**

 **Minato is considered a Void born when using his endless void spirit essence. All physical aspects are doubled and resist all ailments such as poison and mind attacks. Void corruption is also negated.**

 **2nd Spirit Essence: ?**

 **Persona:**  
 **A Persona is a manifestation of a Persona user's personality. It is manifested in the physical realms through many ways. Minato uses the Evoker to summon it from the sea of souls.**

 **Wild Card (True potential unlocked):**  
 **Ability to summon and hold any number of personas in the Sea of Souls.**  
 **"It is like the number zero... empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself."**

 **Universe Arcana:**

 **"It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end, Nothing is outside the realm of possibility."**

 **Pocket dimension:**  
 **A gift of power granted by the velvet room to the guest. It can store unlimited amount of items. Minato's personal arsenal are stored here.**

* * *

 **That's it folks, stay tuned for the next chapter. The 2nd spirit essence will be revealed and minato will get his 1st Spirit ring.**

 **I used my mobile to write this one, Shared an idea of mine do you like it? Review and follow guys.**


End file.
